borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Phaselock
Phaselock is an ability unique to the Siren, Maya, in Borderlands 2. It is an action skill which allows her to lock an enemy in another dimension, preventing the desired target from fighting back for a short while. Some enemies cannot be Phaselocked and instead instantly take damage. Cooldown Base cooldown: 13 seconds. Each level in the Quicken skill increases the cooldown rate by 6%, reducing cooldown to 10 seconds at level 5. Damage The initial form of this skill does no damage to the enemy locked inside. Several skills grant Phaselock the potential to harm the enemy. *Helios: A large fire burst that damage the enemy both inside and outside the orb. *Converge: Pulls nearby targets to the orb and deals a small amount of damage. *Ruin: Damage all nearby targets with Slag, Corrosion and Shock elements. A number of enemies cannot be phaselocked. These targets are instead dealt a fixed amount of damage. Ruin and Helios damage will still take place to the target and nearby enemies, but no additional Converge effect will happen. Damage is equal to base damage * 1.13level. For comparison, a melee attack has a base damage of 20. Elemental Effect Damage bonuses will increase the elemental effect damage of Phaselock. A Roid Shield will grant its damage bonus to Phaselock, when active. Duration Base duration: 5 seconds. Each level of the Suspension skill increases the duration by 0.5 second. Thoughtlock will further increase the duration by 4 seconds. Phaselock ends instantly when its target is killed, unless Sub-Sequence procs (in which case the orb seeks to a new target). Strategy *Phaselock is primarily useful for immobilizing targets, and adding supplementary effects to harm them further. A key target may be trapped to make it easier to hit or damage, or a dangerous target in a group of enemies can be temporarily removed from the fight while others are being dispatched. The Cataclysm tree has skills that evolve Phaselock to damage multiple targets at once. *Using Converge (tier 3 Motion Tree) will allow skills such as Scorn (tier 6 Harmony), Helios (tier 2 Cataclysm), Chain Reaction, Cloud Kill (tier 3 Cataclysm) and Ruin (tier 6 Cataclysm) to become much more effective as the singularity effect will draw enemies in to AoE range, however most of these choices require significant point investment. *It is worth noting that due to Phaselock's primarily crowd control and support nature that it is possible to create an effective build for Maya which ignores the use of Phaselock entirely. Enemies that cannot be Phaselocked These enemies can not be Phaselocked, but may take a large amount of damage instead. Converge, Helios, and Ruin will still take effect, while Suspension, Sub-Sequence, Thoughtlock, Sweet Release, Elated, and Chain Reaction does not. Phaselock cooldown starts right after the enemy takes damage. Common enemies: *Thresher (all variants) *Loot Goon Goliath *One-Armed Bandits *Buzzard *Constructor *Ultimate Badass Varkid *Most land vehicles *Handsome Jack's Body Double *Sand Worms (all variants) Bosses: *Most main bosses (including bosses in DLC story missions) **Bewm, Captain Flynt, Bad Maw, Mad Mike, Mortar, No-Beard, Big Sleep, and Sandman can be phaselocked, while Handsome Jack, Pyro Pete, Motor Momma, and Piston can't. **Boom can only be phaselocked once he dismounts from Big Bertha. *All raid bosses *Dukino's Mom *Saturn Savage Witch Doctors break free of being Phaselocked much sooner. Notes *If the helmet of a Goliath is knocked off at just the same time as he is phaselocked, he will enter a bugged berserk state. In this state, the goliath holds onto his guns, but simply won't use them, using melee attacks instead. Additionally, he will continue to walk at his (very slow) pre-berserk movement speed. *Bandit Technicals and Sandskiffs are completely immune to Phaselock - both the stun, and the damage effect. fr:Verrouillage de phase ru:Захват uk:Захоплення